


Watch and Learn

by Darksilvercat



Series: Darksilvercat's Ficlets [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-20
Updated: 2012-08-20
Packaged: 2017-11-12 14:26:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/492179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darksilvercat/pseuds/Darksilvercat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel watches Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watch and Learn

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Twitter. Based off a Cas-on-his-knees prompt.

Dean never said Castiel couldn't touch. Of course, touching would defeat the point of watching Dean take care of himself, but Castiel isn't certain he can wait. Dean has always been uniquely capable of shattering Castiel's self-control. 

He can't stop himself from stepping between Dean's thighs and kneeling there. His fingers twitch, desperate to reach out, but he restricts himself to resting his hands just above Dean's knees, feeling the tautness of the muscles there. He knows that Dean can feel the way his hands shake; this close, Dean can probably even hear his heart pounding.

Dean doesn't take his eyes off Castiel. He works himself with both hands and an efficiency born of years of experimentation and practice, but his gaze never leaves Castiel's face. Castiel wants to reach out and touch, to brush Dean's fingers aside and take over. He clenches his hands even tighter around Dean's thighs instead, relishing the sharp intake of breath, the faltering of Dean's rhythm and the way his eyes glaze over for a moment before refocusing on Castiel's face.

This was supposed to be a show for Castiel, a way for Dean to wind him up and turn him on, because this is still so new to them both and there is so much they have yet to try. Castiel had wanted to watch; Dean had wanted to perform. Now, though, their gazes remain fixed on each other's faces. Castiel finds himself less concerned with Dean's hands than he is with cataloguing every change in Dean's expression, committing every moment to memory. He cannot stop himself from leaning closer, knows he's staring in that way that used to make Dean so uncomfortable. He doesn't seem to mind now. 

Castiel watches as Dean's breathing stutters and he closes his eyes, as his head tilts back and his mouth drops open and he is lost in his orgasm. Castiel commits every second of it to memory, until he thinks, if he closes his eyes, he will always be able to recall this moment in perfect detail.


End file.
